


Metal Love

by bellacatbee



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Chains, Dubious Consent, Electricity, M/M, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Tony came back from Iraq changed. Instead of becoming Iron Man, he became something else. Something twisted and dark. Steve wants to stop him but he finds himself caught by Tony in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/gifts).



> Written for zekkass who wanted villain!Tony/Steve.

Tony likes to see him in chains.

Tony also likes to see him defeated and unmasked, bought low by one of his new gadgets that Steve doesn’t know how to fight because he’s all pluck, heart and good old American fortitude but not smart the way that Tony is smart. Not brutal. 

Tony is more machine then man now. Steve knows he was broken in Iraq, that he had to be kept alive by technology that he doesn’t understand even as he sees it glowing in Tony’s chest. Steve understand that if he pulls it out, and he could because he has the strength, then Tony’s heart will stop. Not immediately, but eventually Tony will go into cardiac arrest and die. Steve will never touch the arch reactor. Tony might be a villain powered by machines but he’s not heartless. 

The things he saw during his captivity changed him. Steve understands that. He was a solider in another life. He saw terrible things too. 

The Tony Stark who came back from Iraq was never going to be hurt again, was never going to be weak again. Tony is a genius. He constructed himself a million weapons to keep himself safe and then, suddenly, the world isn’t safe enough without Tony Stark as its God and Emperor. 

And there’s just Steve to be the thorn in his side.   
Steve who is chained up now. Steve who makes plans that Tony always finds a fatal flaw in. Trying to sneak into Stark Towers, Tony’s base of operations, was a foolish plan to begin with but Steve’s always believed in going right to the source of his problem. He should have realised that Tony would have built better traps then the Red Skulls 1940s technology would allow for. Steve wonders if he isn’t too predictable. Tony must have studied his previous life, the fighting Steve did and the missions he planned. Tony must have known it was inevitable that Steve would seek him out and he planned for just such an occasion. 

The electronic doors open and Tony steps through them, smirking. Steve strains against his chains and then realises his attempts at escape are futile. The chains might seem like an archaic touch but they’re manufactured by Stark Industries. They’re made of the strongest metal Tony could get his hands on and made just for keeping Steve chained. It’s almost like a love-gift, Steve thinks. Tony, when he crafted these, was thinking of him. 

“Captain,” Tony greets him with an open mouthed kiss to his neck and Steve shuts his eyes, not wanting to enjoy this moment but he always does.

“Mr Stark,” he responds and Tony smiles at him. 

Steve’s uniform is in tatters, burnt and cut from completing the obstacle course that led him into Tony’s trap. All Tony has to do his push it aside and it falls away, just leaving Steve’s naked skin for inspection. 

Tony’s fingers wrap round his cock, so hard that it takes Steve only a moment to realise that Tony has had an upgrade since they last met. His arm is bionic but his skin feels real. Tony has the money to spend on making sure that everything looks perfect, is almost as real as it once was. He could be completely iron, a metal man, but he seems to like wearing the human skin. It makes him seem almost human still. Sometimes Steve wonders if there is still a part of Tony that wishes he was still flesh and blood for the most part rather than wires, if there is some part of him that wishes he’d never begun his upgrades. 

Tony strokes him so fast, so hard that even with his super stamina Steve is blinking on the edge of the abyss before he really knows it, blood pumping in his ears, cock straining in Tony’s hand. He wishes that he didn’t enjoy this. He should strain away from Tony’s touch but he can’t. No one seems to know him the way Tony does, no one cares for him the way Tony does. When they’re together like this Tony isn’t thinking about world domination. He’s thinking about dominating Steve. 

When they’re together like this Steve isn’t thinking about defeating Tony. He thinks about loving Tony and how love and hate are so close they can be almost interchangeable. He thinks about having Tony as an ally. 

“Join me?” Tony offers him the release he craves, stubble rubbing against Steve’s cheek as he leans in to ask the question. This is a song they always play. They both know they don’t want to be apart. Not forever. Steve will never be able to turn his back on the world though. It doesn’t matter how much he wants Tony Stark. Steve is strong enough to put what’s right before Tony. 

“Never,” Steve says grimly and comes all over his enemies fingers as Tony plays every nerve with an electronic shock. Another new feature of his latest upgrade.


End file.
